


Unspoken

by lumenlance



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, banri and itaru communicate well through games, but what about their feelings, very short, yet another short angst banita
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 16:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumenlance/pseuds/lumenlance
Summary: Only sorrow is left if you don't speak your thoughts out loud.





	Unspoken

_Don't go_ , a familiar voice screamed.

Itaru stopped and turned back to see Banri's begging eyes but he only faced disappointment: the sight of his back and his hands in the pockets, him slowly but assertively walking away.

That voice was just in his imagination. Sweet and cruel imagination that lit one last hope and only left a painful, suffocating feeling in the chest. Itaru should have understood that it was just his brain pulling the worst kind of jokes on him, yet he believed – _he wanted to believe –_ the rescuer he needed called out to him.

There was a chuckle. It was Itaru laughing at himself for being so stupid. Then, another sound – a “tch”. That too, he thought, must have been fake and he was not going to let himself be fooled again.

On the contrary, it was real. At that moment Banri looked like he were about to cry. He didn't know how to stop the man, have him change his mind and stay. Actually it was the first time he decided not to get what he craved for at all costs, even though Itaru-san was all he wanted. But as he grew up the boy realized he could have _things_ , not _people_ and if leaving was his choice, Banri could only let him go. He kept walking, biting his lips in order not to shout and clenching fists digging his nails into the skin.

Itaru couldn't notice either of those reactions and so, he definitely resigned and stepped in the opposite way, tears streaming down his cheeks.

 


End file.
